Walking in the Garden
by Flying with Fairies
Summary: When Bingley and Darcy call on the Bennets upon their return, Lizzy is anxious to get Darcy away from her mother's attitude and clear the air


Mr Bingley had returned to Netherfield at last and it was all that anyone had thought of for days. A shooting party it may have been but he was back all the same and that was all that mattered to Mrs Bennet.

Soon after but not necessarily soon enough in the opinions of some, Mr Bingley called on the Bennets and took with him his good friend, Mr Darcy. The former was showered with compliments and conversation by Mrs Bennet and the other was alternately "subtly" slighted and ignored. Lizzy, unable to stand it any more nor think of his abhorrence of disguise, spoke up:

"Mr Darcy, I believe that when we were in the country I promised to show you round our garden, as you have never seen it. I also believe that you owe me a lengthy account of how your sister does. Why not kill two birds with one stone? After all, it would not do to have everyone confused in their conversations."

Darcy looked confused for a moment before saying, "You are right Miss Bennet. There is still a great deal of light outside and we would be wise to make the most of it. I trust, Mrs Bennet, that you do not object to our plan?"

Mrs Bennet was so confused and yet happy to have a chance to be rid of him that she simply answered, "I could never refuse, Mr Darcy."

There was no conversation whilst they were leaving the house.

"Sir, I beg your forgiveness. I know that disguise of every sort is your abhorrence but I could not bear to stay in there and witness the cruel interactions that you were subjected to. But I must say that I did not entirely lie, I should dearly like to know how your sister does and I would not wish to deny myself the opportunity of talking to you."

"Miss Bennet, I did nothing to recommend myself to your mother during my last stay but I hope that one day I shall improve her opinion of me. However, there may be some pleasure to be found in the occasional disguise." He gave her a brief smile.

"Once she gets to know the real you, I'm sure that she will treat you better," Lizzy said, smiling back at him. "What about your sister?"

"Georgiana is very well thank you but she was grieved at the loss of your company. The both of us hope that there will be ample opportunities for the two of you to renew your acquaintance."

"I should like that very much Mr Darcy."

The conversation carried on for a few more minutes but eventually, as all conversations do, dissolved into silence.

Lizzy looked at the great look of concentration upon Mr Darcy's face and wondered if he wished to leave or if something was the matter.

When asked, he simply replied that he was merely deep in thought.

After another moment of silence Lizzy all but exclaimed, "I cannot let us walk in this manner before we speak of a few things!"

"Have I offended you Miss Bennet?" he asked, worry etched on his brow.

"No indeed but I need to know whether or not you still love me," she said, turning away from her.

"You got straight to the point there Miss Bennet." After a pause that drove Lizzy half mad, he turned her back around and added, "I could never fall out of love with you."

As soon as Lizzy's jaw returned to its natural position, she responded.

"But do my situation and connections, by birth and marriage – not to mention everything that my family and even you have been put through by Lydia – mean that there is no hope for us?"

"There is hope, if you love me."

Lizzy smiled the biggest smile ever recorded.

"Then you must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you, Mr Darcy."

If seeing Lizzy and Mr Darcy walking amiably around the gardens with no other company was strange enough to Mr Bennet, then seeing their conversation come to a halt and the proud and reserved Mr Darcy lift his daughter up and swing her around must've blown his mind. Needless to say, Mr Bennet didn't stay standing at his study window and made for the door.

Lizzy and Darcy were laughing heartily as they span around but as he was unwilling to make him and his bride-to-be dizzy, he set her down without releasing her. He stared into her eyes for what felt like an eternity but was in reality no more that five seconds and whispered, "May I?" to which she could only reply "Yes."

He touched his lips to hers and felt something stirring deep within him. He moved back to look into her eyes once more and when he saw her darkened eyes, he could not control himself. Darcy caught her in a passionate kiss, holding her tightly and feeling her hands knot in his hair. He continued to kiss her, before remembering himself and pulling away. Darcy knew that he should not be so forward but before he could apologise however for his behaviour, Lizzy came back for a softer, less fiery one.

"I think – that when you – are Mrs Darcy – I will be requesting – at least – a hundred kisses – a day!" Darcy said, punctuating each pause with a kiss either on her cheek, nose, forehead or lips.

The two smiled at each other and Darcy opened his mouth to speak again but what came out was:

"Mr Bennet!"

"No indeed sir, my name is Elizabeth, surely you knew that," she grinned, teasingly.

"No Lizzy, he was referring to me. Mr Darcy, perhaps we could speak in my office," came the dry voice of Mr Bennet.

Lizzy span round and once again had to restore her jaw to its rightful position.

Darcy and Lizzy followed Mr Bennet to his study and when Mr Bennet told Lizzy that she should wait outside, she refused and, sighing, he let her join them.

"Lizzy, I hope you realise that I plan to be very honest and should you wish and I can speak to you afterwards, for there may be things said that you do not wish Mr Darcy to hear," Mr Bennet said, plainly.

"I understand father."

"Very well child. Mr Darcy, should I begin or shall you?" Mr Bennet asked.

"I believe that I should Mr Bennet. I would like your permission to marry your daughter." He smiled fondly at Lizzy.

Lizzy smiled back and despite Mr Bennet seeing this look, he was not entirely satisfied. "I grant you permission and have no choice, given what I witnessed earlier but I do have my reservations."

"What is wrong, Papa?" Lizzy questioned.

"Well Lizzy, I was under the impression that you and Mr Darcy were in no way on friendly terms and that you found his temperament disagreeable."

"That was only when I first knew him. I have gotten to know the real Mr Darcy and he has no improper pride and has such a good heart and a generous nature. If only you knew what he'd done for our family, specifically Lydia."

Darcy's jaw dropped and Mr Bennet appeared very interested. "What has he done for our family then? I should dearly like to know."

"You know?" Darcy asked. "I did not think your aunt so little to be trusted."

"Lydia betrayed it first; my aunt merely satisfied my curiosity."

"I never meant for you to find out. Surely it is not necessary to discuss this?" Darcy begged.

"Necessary or not, it's been opened," Mr Bennet stated.

Lizzy quickly began. "Mr Darcy discovered Wickham and Lydia and he also made Wickham marry her and paid his demands. He told my uncle to take the credit, as he did not want it."

"Is this true Mr Darcy?" Darcy nodded and Mr Bennet continued, "Then I thank you sir but I don't know how I shall repay you."

"Do not think on it sir. There is only one thing I want and you have already given it."

"Well I am satisfied that Mr Darcy is the best of men but Lizzy just tell me and I'll believe you instantly that you're not doing this out of gratitude." Mr Bennet requested. Gratitude could go a long way but he would not see his favourite one day miserable when the gratitude ran out.

"Papa! I will always be grateful to Mr Darcy for what he has done but I assure you that I fell in love with him long before that."

Mr Bennet let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding and smiled at his daughter and soon to be son-in-law.

Lizzy and Darcy managed to get themselves lost in each other's eyes again for a moment and only escaped when Mr Bennet coughed. "Well I see that you two care very deeply for one another and I would venture to say that you shall be extremely happy. I am satisfied and could not have parted with Lizzy to anyone other than _you_ Mr Darcy."

Darcy shook Mr Bennet's hand and Lizzy kissed his cheek. "Run along now – back to the others mind – and we shall make the announcement at dinner."


End file.
